Gods and Dragons
by Lunawolf5
Summary: A new god enters Yato's world. Yato isn't convinced he really is a god and confronts the newcomer. Don't own the stories don't make money and stuff off of them please review and keep reading!
1. Chapter 1

"Yato! Yatty! Yatty! Yatty!" Yato froze at the sound of the familiar calling his name. "Yatty! We have a problem!"

"Kofuko? What!?" Yato asked as she ran into him causing him to hit the ground.

"Your so pathetic." Yuki huffed showing in his hands into the large pockets in the jacket he wore.

"We have a problem!" Kofuko cried slamming Yato into the ground.

"What!? What is the problem!?" Yato pleaded for his life.

"There's a new god!" Kofuko cried horror in the plague god's eyes.

"What? Their can't be not in today's culture." Yato replied waving her off.

"Well Kofuku thinks he's a god. I think he is something else entirely." Daikoku said walking up slower.

"What do you mean?" Yato asked getting up when Kofuku jumped off him her pink hair bouncing up and down as she ran in little circles.

"He has a Regalia! He controls ice as well. I dont know where he came from but once we got wind of him we knew we had to tell you." Kofuku cried suddenly clinging to Yato's arm.

"Dont be ridiculous it is impossible for a god to be created now. Who is he?" Yato asked wanting to meet this so called new god.

"Gray Fullbuster AKA the Ice God. His Regalia is an elemental user with fire mostly. We are unsure of what the Regalia turns into or his name all we know is that he works with fire." Daikoku stated matter of factly as he lit a cigarette and took a drag from it.

"Ice God? Hmm what do you want me to do? If he is a powerful god why don't you deal with him. I have nothing to do with this." Yato replied and waved them off pulling Yuki to follow him as they walked back to the shrine they were currently staying at.

"Yato! He is powerful! We have met him face to face just last week. We were no match for him. He told us that their is no one who can is able to beat him and he wasn't even using his Regalia. The weapon was fast asleep on a light post the whole fight. Gray made no attempt to use the other at all." Daikoku shouted at the War God.

"What?" Yato paused turning his head.

"We weren't the only ones to lose to him either. Bishamon fought him as well. She put up a good fight but lost in the end. She didn't even get to see Gray's Regalia in the end." Daikoku explained.

"What makes you think I can stop him then? And what is he doing that is so bad that other gods need to fight him trying to kill him?" Yato asked slightly turning to the others.

"He is killing Phantoms. He is stopping Humans from doing what they need to. He is fighting other Gods and destroying temples. he has already killed three very very minor gods but he is increasing that number with more higher ranked Gods." Daikoku said trying to get the jersey wearing god to listen to him. "You can beat him because you are a War god. And with Yuki at your side…. please we need your help."

"It will cost you." Yato said crossing his arms.

"5 Yen? Right?" Kofuku asked pulling out her wallet.

"Oh no something a bit bigger. Yuki here has been complaining way to much about sleeping in the cold so I want a shrine. Something small just to shut him up. I mean when I become a more popular god I will expand on it of course but for now Yuki needs to shut up." Yato stated firmly.

"A shrine?" Daikoku sweet dropped.

"Yes." Yato nodded.

"Fine. Just take this guy out!" Daikoku said making a fist knowing he was going to regret this later.

"Your wish has been heard! I shall make it come true! Good day and pleasure doing business with you!" Yato said bowed and the two teleported out.

"Yuki we are going up against a very strong so called god. We may be forced to do things I never wanted to do with you. Do you understand?" Yato asked his bangs over his eyes as they walked through tree in the park.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked giving Yato a sideway glance.

"We may need to kill them. But I am hoping we don't have to in the end so let's get some rest we shall find them tomorrow how's that sound?" Yato gave Yuki a calm smile. Yuki just nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile on the other side of the town a dark haired man stood on a telephone pole crouching down as another male laid on a street sign his arms and legs hanging off as he gave the dark haired male a bored look.

"When will something fun happen?" The second male asked yawning.

"We have to wait for the right one to show up. Word spreads fast when it comes to things like us you know." The dark haired male said coldly not looking at the other.

"Why can't I fight yet again?" The second male asked looking down at the cars on the highway below him.

"Because we can't let anyone see your abilities just yet. The women with the lion but up a challenge and I almost thought about using you but she too was nothing to us. I have heard of a God who takes jobs for only 5 yen. His partner is strangely powerful for being so young. He is like you in a way." The darker male said sitting down on the pole dangling his legs.

"Hmmm? How so?" The other asked rolling over onto his back.

"Young and reckless in a way. Went throw a ablution ceremony recently as well. Though he turns into an actual weapon." The dark male said chuckling.

"You have never complained about my abilities before. Why you stating now?" The other asked annoyed.

"I am not compiling. I just find it funny is all." The first one said a smile on his face.

"You're so weird Gray you know that?" The second asked smirking.

"Like you're any different you flame breathed son of a bitch!" Gray shouted at the second.

"Well out of the seven of us you choose me so suck it up and deal unless you want to lose your ranking and go back home? I don't care either way to be honest I just want to sleep or eat or fight what ever seems best at the time." The second muttered closing his eyes.

"Your a jack ass. You're the only one out of the seven I could even deal with longer then like an hour! Plus Levy has a crush on Gajeel and Mira really wanted that electric bastard Laxus. Wendy was just too young for me and there was no way in hell I was going to deal with that posion bastard Cobra. Sting was my second choice but Yukino wanted both him and Rouge. So I got stuck with you now shut up and move on, Natsu that was like 400 years ago!" Gray ranted to Natsu.

"I know I am just messing with you." Natsu mused smirking at the other. "Its weird you know? There are gods everywhere here! We only have the 6 of you and the seven of us. I think its weird to have so many gods in one place to be honest with you."

"Earth is a lot different then Earthland in many ways. We will get used to it though. I mean we were banished here for like 200 years because someone decided it was a good idea to mess around with the celestial Kings daughter." Gray said glaring at Natsu with cold eyes.

"Hey in my defence me and Lucy have been going out for like 40 years! I was going to ask her to marry me if her stupid father hadn't gone all rage monster on me in the first place." Natsu said shrugging.

"Dating a celestial Princess is one thing a Dragon Prince can't exactly marry her though you're aware of that right?" Gray said rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"I can to! Shut up already!" Natsu cried sitting up to shout at the other. "Anyway when do we go after this guy. I am really bored I want to do something other than sleep!"

"Tomorrow. We will go after him tomorrow. But I wonder will he find us first or will we find him first?" Gray asked smirking up to the sky.

"I dont know! I mean I smell all sort's of gods and Regalia's but I don't know what his scent is so I can't track him like I normally do." Natsu huffed and laid back down.

"Then he shall find us first." Gray muttered to himself but he knew Natsu heard him, the guy had a set of ears better than a bloodhound and a nose better than one as well.

"Whatever." Natsu replied and rolled over he had such great balance as he laid on the street sign.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yato!" Yato cracked an eye open to see Hiyori running up the the shrine they were currently staying at.

"What is it?" Yato called closing his eye again.

"I have today off so I was going to spend it with you guys!" She said in reply as she smiled up at them.

"Hiyori!" Yuki cried joyfully as the two hugged. It was only natural Hiyori had been very busy with school recently so they haven't been able to hang out as much as they were used to.

Yato looked up to the sky. It was clear and no Storms seemed to be bring, yet he couldn't help but think something was about to happen whether it be good or bad he didn't know.

"Yukine we have to get going." Yato said tapping the other male on the head.

"Already!?" Yukine whine.

"Where you guys going?" Hiyori asked curiously.

"A job. Go study." Yato said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry it really is a job. See you later!" Yukine apologized and followed the god.

Yato and Yukine ran alone the tops of buildings searching the city for something anything out of the ordinary. But came up with nothing. It was strange that they couldn't find the weird Gods they were hired to find and take down.

They were different from anything so the fact that Yato and Yukine couldn't find them set Yato on edge a bit. Finally they ended up taking a break about noon and sat on the edge of a building looking over the city.

"Why can't we find them?" Yukine asked huffing.

"I have no idea." Yato muttered in reply. The wind picked up then and a new scent entered Yukina's nose. It sent shivers down his spine and he looked around from the being causing the scent but someone spoke just as he located it.

"Yato. God of calamity. Currently God of Delivery. Go from killing things to helping humans for only 5 Yen." A cold voice said as Yukine located a dark haired male with a white jacket on. Another male with strange spiked wild pink hair with a gold and black outfit on sat behind him.

"Delivery God? What the hell you deliver babies or something?" The pinkette asked bursting into laughter but the dark haired male seemed to ignore the other.

"And you are?" Yato asked getting up and facing the others.

"Gray Fullbuster. Ice God." The first male said coldly.

"You found us...never saw that coming." Yato mussed.

"I picked up your scent! It was different than anything here. Plus you were looking for us where you not?" The pinkette asked his onyx colored eyes shining bright with amusement.

"We are. Hired to take you two out." Yato replied shrugging.

"Well you can try but if those other gods we already beat hired you then I will take you out myself." Gray said stepping forward.

"Awwww! But I want to fight!" The other male whine falling to the ground in frustration.

"Silence you. If they know what you can do before your needed then we will not last the 200 years now will we." Gray hissed at the other glaring at him.

"Whatever. I am going to take a nap." The other said waving Gray off and jumping to another building and laid down instantly falling asleep as he hit the roof.

"Lazy ass!" Gray muttered.

"How are you going to fight without him?" Yato asked worry flooding his body.

"Where we come from I use him all the time. But I have found you are weaker than the Gods back home. I have powers as well all master's do at home. When we go against a powerful enemy the opposite abilities of the master and regalia are the most powerful thing around." Gray said.

"Oh so this world is too good for him?" Yato asked sticking out his tongue at the other male.

"I guess you could say that." Gray shrugged at the thought. "He's too lazy to do anything anyway."

"So why are you here?" Yato asked.

"He wanted to marry the Celestial Kings daughter so we got banished here for about 200 years." Gray explained shrugging.

"Gray! Your so boring start the fight already! I am hungry!" The pinkette whine to his master.

"Shut up you pig!" Gray shouted angrily back.

"Why are you fighting Gods here then?" Yato asked finally getting to the non-boring part.

"That was part of the way to get back home. 200 years or fight and defeat the most powerful while using that pig. When we beat that guy we can go home. That's also part of the reason I don't use him very lightly." Gray smirked and looked into Yato's bright blue eyes. "And by the looks of you I seem to think you may get a chance to see what he does."

Gray jumped in the air flipped and dropped a kick on Yato giving Yato only a second to block. The force of the kick made the roof in cave on itself creating a crater in the roof. Gray gave Yato no time to call for Yukine as kicks and hits flew in from all sides. Finally Gray let up and jumped away.

"Shikki!" Yato called and Yukine was in his hands. Yato charged Gray full force when a cold front hit him. Icy winds almost knocked Yato off balance but he kept going. A sword of Ice matched his swings every time.

"See I don't need my regalia as much as you do." Gray said smirking throwing Yato back.

"Bastard!" Yato hissed and charged again. This time he sped up his swings forcing Gray to do double takes and almost push him of the building only allowing the other to block Yato kept going there was no way he was going to lose to someone who didn't use their Regalia in fights.

"Gray you're about to fall!" The pinkette called bored not making any move to help his master.

"You think!?" Gray cried never looking away from Yato. "Alright! You want to fight!?" Gray called.

"How is that even a question!?" The pinkette asked excitedly.

"Salamander!" Gray cried and the ice dispensed as he took a step off the building. Yato watched as the pinkette turned into a large red scaled Dragon. Flames at his wing joints, tip of his tail and ends of his horns. He let out a powerful roar before shooting down underneath Gray as he fell and shot his wings out rising high into the air as he turned himself back to face Yato.

"_Yato! That is a dragon!" _Yukine shouted at Yato.

"Ya I see that." Yato hissed back.

Gray dropped of the Dragon and on to a building but the Dragon kept charging Yato. The Dragon opened its large mouth fangs the size of Yato's lower leg gleaming in the sunlight. The Dragon picked Yato up easily in his mouth and held him tight in his jaws.

"Natsu!" Gray called and the dragon tuned back to his master and gave a fly by allowing Gray to hop on. Clenching his jaws even tighter around Yato the dragon flew high in to the clouds. Blood pooling in Natsu's mouth from the wounds his teeth where causing Yato.

"Natsu locate more pink hair!" Gray called and the dragon was on high alert but Yato fell unconscious from the loss of blood never letting go of Yukine though as the dragon sped up and flew to an unknown location.


	3. Chapter 3

Yato woke up with a start. Looking around he saw he was in a cave. Pain shot through his body as he moved more. Looking down he saw there were bandages wrapped around his midsection his left arm and left shoulder. He spotted something shiny and looked over to see Yukine still as a sword on his right opposite to the mouth of the cave. A fire was set up on his left side a little ways from him.

"_Yato!" _Yukine called out sounding relieved that Yato had finally awoken.

"Shikki." Yato said falling back down and the boy was at his side once again. "What happened?"

"They brought us here after you passed out. Gray said he was going to drop you off with Kofuko but Natsu said their was too much blood and they needed to land right away. Natsu found this cave and by the looks of it we have been here for a day or two. Gray or Natsu come in a check on you and change out the badges. I didn't talk to them they were silent the whole time though. They cleaned me while you were out by the way." Yukine explained.

"I thought they were going to kill us." Yato muttered.

"We said defeat you not kill you." Yato looked up to see the Pinkette carrying in wood and placed it by the now coal filled stone indent. "We don't kill anyone unless we really really have to."

"And you are?" Yato asked just remembering the guy turning into a mighty Dragon.

"Oh Natsu Dragneel. Prince of the Fire Dragon Kingdom very nice to finally introduce my self." Natsu said bowing lowly to Yato.

"Natsu you're a prince stand the fuck up." Gray said coming into the cave.

"Ya!? And what the hell are you going to do about it you could ass bastard!" Natsu shouted back getting into Gray's face.

"I will tell Happy you're cheating on him with Lucy to go fishing on Friday nights." Gray said in reply and Natsu glared at him squinting his eyes at his master.

"You wouldn't dare." Natsu hissed narrowing his eyes even more at Gray.

"I will and you know it now go hunting. The portal will be opening shortly." Gray smirked and Natsu huffed leaving the cave.

"Sorry about him he is a bit hot headed." Gray apologised and as he turned back to the others.

"You're leaving already?" Yukine asked.

"Course we beat you guys sent the message and we will be leaving by sunset. Easy as that." Gray said with a shrug.

"Wow. Well that was easy." Yato said placing his hand on his head.

"What?" Gray asked looking at Yato cockying his head to one side.

"We were hired to get rid of you two. But it seems you are getting rid of your selfs!" Yukine smiled at Gray. "And look Yato! No one died!"

"Ya I guess so." Yato muttered and smiled to himself.

"Gray!" Natsu came running up to the cave a deer thrown over his shoulder only dropping it when he was fully inside the cave. "I got a deer!"

"Wow Natsu that's really nice." Gray said patting the other male on the head.

"Oh and the portal is open we can leave now." Natsu said like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"NATSU! Priorities! Priorities man! Home then food not the other way around you dumbass!" Gray shouted angrily hitting Natsu upside the head.

"Alright I am sorry!" Natsu said pouting.

"Well see you guys later maybe! Feel better!" Gray shouted following Natsu to a glowing round thing in the air. "Natsu leave the deer!"

"Aww! Alright!" Natsu dropped the carcass and the two were gone.

"Well that was fun." Yato said trying to stand with Yukina's help.

"Cant wait to tell the others about this one!" Yukine said holding up the wounded god.

"Ya they will get a kick out of this one won't they?" Yato agreed.

**Well this was a fun story to write started it yesterday! Anyway it popped into my head thought it would be an interesting little story nothing more than that though. I doubt I will be making anymore chapters for this though so ya. And yes I am very aware that this would not go this way. Yato would clearly not ask for a shrine like this and the other gods would never go to him for help I am aware of that but I had to do something that would make him a little more happy to go along with it so this is what I came up with. Please dont hate me for that. Anyway as always thanks for reading please Review and keep reading!**


End file.
